Can I Have Some Gum?
by Kamiya Momochi
Summary: IzumixMeroko pairing One Shot what happens when the two are left alone? My first story so don't be harsh. My inspiration isn't good either i stepped in some gum this morning.


Can I Have Some Gum?

Meroko sat underneath the shade of a tall tree. She sighed and thought to herself it was really nice for Doctor Wakaouji to arrange a vacation to a peaceful hilltop for Mitsuki and the other shinigami. They all needed a rest from all the Full Moon business. The living quarters weren't bad either; if you went to the back porch you could see a breath taking river, surrounded by trees such as the one she was sitting under.

Mitsuki was out collecting flowers in the near by valley and Takuto followed to make sure she was alright. Meroko didn't really know where Izumi and Jonathon were but they were always missing somewhere and would appear out of nowhere at random times. A slight breeze came from the West and ruffled her hair a bit. She sighed again and took out her last piece of gum. She chewed on it for about a minute and began blowing a bubble. All she wanted to do was sit and take in the view but she secretly wished she wasn't alone all the time.

Meroko laid back on the tree and shut her eyes for a while. Then she opened them when she felt something blocking the wind. She saw a figure that looked like Izumi but brushed off the thought and said to herself that it was simply a dream or figment of her imagination. Then the figure in front of her sat beside her and said "ahh this is a nice view isn't it Meroko?" She opened her eyes from hearing the too familiar voice of Izumi. "perfect timing again I see" Meroko said. "I was starting to enjoy the quiet." The bubble popped in her face and she peeled it off and put if back in her mouth.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you, and besides Jonathon's exploring gets boring at times. It's nice to hang with someone different for a change, you know" The dog shinigami replied. Meroko sighed and closed her eyes again, her old partner annoyed her at times. "Say Meroko, how come you always ignore me or get annoyed at the fact that I speak to you?" Izumi said "You used to love me and now I love you back so can't we go back to the way things were?" The pink haired girl opened her eyes, "It really hurt when you made me switch partners, and it can never go back to the way things were." Meroko blew another bubble. "I'm sorry you feel that way Meroko" Izumi said "uhh Meroko" "mmm?" "Can I have some gum?" "Sorry but this was my last piece" Meroko said pointing to her bubble. It popped and she started chewing again. There was an odd silence before Izumi said "That won't be a problem"

The next thing that happened was too fast for Meroko to react to. Izumi was on top of her with his lips over hers. She tried to escape his kiss but it was no use. Izumi suddenly put his tongue in her mouth attacking hers. Meroko suddenly felt shock but gave in and started to clash tongues with his. Izumi saw that she was interested so he explored Meroko's mouth in search of the gum. When he found it he pulled it into his mouth and smirked as Meroko tried to get it back. What seemed to be an endless shuffle of the gum took place as neither shinigami backed down. The piece of gum came back to Izumi's mouth as an apparition came in front of the two.

"ohohohohohohoho" came the annoying giggle of Izumi's annoying partner. The two stopped in embarrassment and turned a dark red. "Now Izumi" said Jonathon in a mocking way "You shouldn't do anything naughty when I'm gone, ohohohoh this is amusing do continue ohohohoho." The light haired shinigami built up his anger in frustration, **JONATHON GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!** He kicked his partner and he went flying. Once he was out of sight he said to the startled girl, "Shall we continue?"

He pressed his lips against hers and there kiss continued for about another 5 minutes or so until they agreed to split the gum. The two shinigami sat there enjoying the slight breeze. The silence was broken when Meroko said, "It can never be the way it was before but we can start anew." The bunny shinigami playfully kissed his cheek and went back in the house. Izumi followed a minute later. When the two were inside Jonathon appeared with popcorn in his hands grinning from ear to ear. He slowly realized it was over and he spent 3$ on the popcorn for nothing. "Ohh well at least it was Izumi's money not mine" the sinigami continued to grin. "ohohohohohoho" "shut up, Jonathon" came the irritated voice of his partner. "ohohohohoh"

END


End file.
